kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Snake
Snake (スネーク; Suneeku) is the Noah's Ark Circus snake charmer. He is capable of understanding snakes and is said to be half-snake himself.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 22 His snakes guard the first-tier members' tents and can speak through him. He has at least nine named snakes, who are called Wordsworth, Emily, Goethe, Oscar, Wilde, Webster, Bronte, Dan, and Keats. Appearance Snake is a young, relatively skinny male with short white hair with a cowlick, who appears to have small patches of scales all over his body (which might be caused by some cutaneous condition). He wears thigh-high boots and a high-collared jacket with a striped black and white shirt underneath, worn to reveal his chest.Kuroshitsuji manga, Volume 8 cover It is cinched at the waist and neck with two skinny belts in each location. When going out, he wears a solid-colored cape over his jacket and shirt. Snake's height is 177 cm (5'9"). Once he becomes employed by Ciel, he dresses in a suit very similar to Sebastian's uniform, except his vest is lower, and he wears a ribbon instead of a tie. He is always seen in the company of at least one, though usually more, snakes. Personality Snake is quiet, rarely speaking, and when he does, it's usually to relay information from one of his snakes. Joker tells Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis that "Snake an' his friends're still shy" and warns them to be careful of "their poison."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 6 However, he seems to have a bit of a playful side, as he flirts Dagger through one of his snakes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, page 14 He seems to care enough about the other first-tier members to provide information and warnings, as shown when he apologizes to Doll for allowing his snakes to roam loose. However, he delayed in telling the others about Ciel's and Sebastian's invasion of their tents for an unknown reason, and he is not shown referring to the other first-tier members as brothers or sisters, as they do. He also does not accompany them on their missions, and doesn't seem to be fully informed as to what they're doing when they're gone. Furthermore, he seems to dislike being in positions of authority, as when the second-tier members question where the other first-tier members are at, he relays only small bits of information before leaving the decisions to the others. History Not much is known of Snake's history, other than that he was not an original first-tier member, and joined the cast at a later date. Because of his skill with snake charming, and the fact that they had no one else capable of doing it, Joker allowed him to become a first-tier member.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 8 In chapter 50, however, it was revealed that before he was a member of Noah's Ark Circus, he was put on display as 'snakeman'. The first-tier members are seen finding him, and while Beast and Dagger threaten the ring-leader, Doll - though in that scene, she was dressed as Freckles - and Joker open his cage to let him out. Snake remarks that despite his appearance, the first-tier members treated him like family. Manga's Synopsis 'Noah's Ark Circus' thumb|left|190px|Snake shows Sebastian how to leave the circus. Snake is first seen when Ciel and Sebastian watch a circus performance in their initial stages of their investigation. When Sebastian is bit by a tiger during the performance, he goes to the backstage tents to be checked out by Doctor after it. After being looked at, and subsequently scouted by Joker, Sebastian exits the first-aid tent. When he goes the wrong way, Snake appears from behind and tells him firmly that he can't go that way. He then points Sebastian the correct way out, which Sebastian thanks him for, and says good-bye quietly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, pages 23-24 thumb|right|190px|Snake wishes the first-tier members luck on their mission. Later, after Ciel Phantomhive has been caught by Doll after exiting the first-tier members' tents, Doll reprimands Snake for letting his snakes loose, in an attempt to protect Ciel. Her plan is successful, as Snake apologizes and neither he nor Dagger investigate further. He is then shown informing Joker, Jumbo and Peter of Sebastian's and Ciel's presence in their tents, albeit after a delay, which he does not explain. He is then dismissed while they decide what to do. The following morning, he is left in charge of the next performance by Peter, and he bids Dagger a special farewell from his snake, Emily. He does not go to either the Phantomhive or Kelvin manor, and instead, is left to look after the Noah's Ark Circus. However, when the first-tier members fail to return the following morning, he is asked by the second-tier members to explain where they are, which he cannot do. He is then seen walking away from the circus with his snakes, commenting how lonely he is. 'Phantomhive Manor Murder Case' As of chapter 50, Snake appears bound and gagged by Sebastian, who informs Ciel that he was the one responsible for Patrick's death; as he was targeting Ciel because Snake had been able to conclude that Ciel was the reason why the first tier members had disappeared, as the day after he had caught Ciel in their tents, the first-tier members disappeared. Snake then explains that despite his appearance, the first-tier members treated him like family and that he would not forgive Ciel for taking them away from him, which reminded Ciel of Doll. Ciel then tells Snake that he had been sent undercover as a circus member to discover evidence that connected the first tier members to a series of kidnapped children, whom had all disappeared when the circus was in that town. Snake refuses to believe this at first, but Ciel lies and tells him that before he could find evidence, he had been discovered and the first-tier members disappeared. Ciel then tells Snake that he had wanted to save the children that were suffering because of the first-tier members, and that he wanted to save Snake as well. After this, Ciel tells Snake to come to his mansion, because he was still looking for Joker and the others to clear up the incident, and that it would be the quickest way for Snake to see them again. Ciel tells Snake that he knows the first-tier members were kind and that they should atone for their crimes and he wanted all of them, including Snake, to achieve true happiness. Snake is then seen accepting Ciel's offer. 'Ship Voyage' Snake begins working at the Phantomhive manor as a footman. The other servants at first are shocked by his snakes, but later warm to him. Bard seems to be suspicious of Snake, questioning Sebastian about hiring a 'shady guy'. Sebastian replies that he doesn't care who he is unless he means harm to Ciel. Snake is the only servants that joins Ciel and Sebastian on the Campania. At an upper class party on the ship, Snake becomes uncomfortable after being made fun of behind his back because of his odd appearance by some ladies. When Ciel takes notice, Snake tells him of his insecurities over his appearance and worries that Ciel will be laughed at for associating with him. Ciel brushes it off, replying that everyone looks different, that it's nothing to be ashamed of, and that it's no one else's business who he associates with. He is also shown to have an extremely small snake that he keeps tucked behind his ear, possibly a thread snake, named Dan. Ciel later finds him in the freight storage sharing his food with his snakes. When the zombies begin attacking, his snakes are able to restrain them by using themselves like ropes, but their poisons do not work on them. He and Ciel start to talk about the zombies and try to find a way to escape them. When Sebastian comes and begins killing the zombies, he seems surprised. When they find Ryan Stoker, one of his snakes act as a rope to keep him tied up. Once they reach a boiler room, he takes the snake off so it appease that they are Stoker's friends. When he, Ciel and Elizabeth need to do the phoenix pose to continue on, he and the snakes with him do so. After the ship hits the iceberg, water begins rushing in and the water tight doors begin descending, causing Ciel and Elizabeth get separated from him. He says he can't leave Ciel behind, but he tells Snake that they'll escape through the ducks. He also reminds him that his snakes can't stay in the cold water for long. He then sends one of his snakes to guide them through the ducts. He then notices that Stoker escaped using the elevator and has left him in the boiler room. Snake meets back up with Ciel, Sebastian, and Elizabeth. He informs them that Stoker escaped. They decide to go meet up with the Marquis at the life boats. When they get there, Ciel asks Edward to let Snake on in his place, saying that he couldn’t leave yet. Edward agrees, and Ciel leaves Snake in his hands. Quotes *(To Sebastian, before he joins the circus) "Entrance past this point is forbidden. Is what Wilde just said. The exit is that way, says Goethe. ... Good-bye. Says Goethe..." *(To Doll, when she shows him a free-roaming snake) "I'm sorry for my carelessness that could have sent you to the next world." *(To Peter, when he questions his ability to speak to snakes) "You doubt me? You idiot!! Says Wordsworth." *(To Dagger, when he informs snake that the other first-tier members will be absent) "I'll be lonely, so hurry back okay. I'll keep the bed warm while waiting. Says Emily." *"It's lonely being by yourself..."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, page 5 *(To Ciel, after several ladies are seen laughing at his odd appearance) "I look different from everyone else, and since I'm with you, people will laugh at you too."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 10 Trivia * Several of Snake's named snakes share their names with a poet or famous author. Wordsworth may be from William Wordsworth, Goethe from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Emily and Bronte from Emily Bronte, and Oscar and Wilde from Oscar Fingal O'Flahertie Wills Wilde, Keats from John Keats. Dan could possibly be an allusion to Dan Brown. * Snake's cowlick seems to tremble when he's nervous. It has also been shown to stand straight up when he is startled. * Because Snake's snakes are not allowed to roam free on the cruising ship Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 10, accompanying him is a very tiny snake named Dan, who sits on the top of his ear. * Snake seems to be self-conscious about his skin, shown where he shows insecurity when two ladies from the Cruising ship were talking about his snake-like skin. * According to his serpentine appearance, he resembles Serpent Men from Cthulhu Mythos. * Since first meeting Ciel in Noah's Ark Circus Snake has continued to refer to Ciel as 'Smile' the stage name given to Ciel by Joker when he was first recruited as a performer. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Phantomhive household